Impossible n'est pas français
by Leiko Ayumi
Summary: Naruto vit une petite vie paisible et sans problème. Mais tout se complique lorsque son tuteur décide de poster une annonce dans le journal pour qu'il est un colocataire, c'est le début des ennuis pour Naruto... UA NaruSasuNaru
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris cette phrase : « Il n'y a rien d'impossible quand on s'aime ». Certaines choses sont réellement _impossibles_ et ça même l'amour ne peut pas rivaliser.  
Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'aurai vingt-deux ans dans deux mois et je suis orphelin. Je vis seul dans un petit appartement dans le centre ville. Mon tuteur, Iruka Umino, habite l'appartement au-dessus, c'est lui qui m'a enlevé. Il est un peu comme mon père mais aussi un frère et un ami fidèle. C'était un ami de mes parents, ils sont morts tout les deux dans un accident de voiture quand je n'avais que deux ans, alors Iruka m'a prit sous son ail et m'a adopté en quelque sorte. Malgré tout ça, je vis une vie plutôt tranquille, je subviens à mes besoins en travaillant comme serveur dans un bar appelait l'Ichiraku.  
Enfin, je vous raconte tout ça parce qu'en ce moment, j'écoute un type ivre mort me raconter son amour perdu, un amour qu'il n'est pas capable de récupérer d'où cette citation qu'il m'a cité, et je dois dire que je partage son opinion mais bon qui suis-je pour juger ? Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux, vous pourriez croire que je mens, que j'ai au moins aimé une fois dans ma vie. Et pourtant je dis vrai. Oh bien sûr, je suis déjà sortis avec des filles, de jolies filles d'ailleurs. Mais aucunes d'elles n'a réussi à faire chavirer mon cœur. J'ai même essayé les garçons pour dire, enfin un garçon, une fois. J'étais ivre avec un ami, Shikamaru, il m'a entraîné dans un bar gay et c'est là que je l'ai rencontré. Je ne me souviens même pas de son prénom, apparemment nous avons beaucoup discuté puis il m'a embrassé et il est partit. Cela ne m'a pas dégoûté, au contraire, j'ai adoré ! Ce gars était si habile de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Enfin tout ça pour dire que...

\- Eh Naruto, on ferme ! Me coupe Jiraya, le patron du bar.  
Je hoche la tête vers lui et regarde à nouveau l'ivrogne devant moi. Affalait sur son tabouret de bar, les yeux rouges mi-clos, une respiration qui empeste le Whisky, il me regarde en souriant.  
\- J'ai compris, je vais m'en aller. T'es sympa p'tit gars, tiens voilà pour toi ! Dit-il en déposant un billet sur le comptoir en bois.  
\- Bonne nuit les gars ! Crie-t-il aux autres employés.  
\- Merci Gai, lui répond alors le patron.

Je prends le billet et le fourre dans ma poche en souriant. J'aime ces gens un peu alcoolisés qui me racontent leur vie sans même savoir comment je m'appelle ou même qui je suis. C'est pour cela que j'aime mon boulot, jamais routinier ou lassant. Non, car tout ces gens qui passent deux, trois, quatre heures dans ce bar font ma connaissance, et moi la leur. C'est le métier idéal pour rencontrer des gens, leurs donner le sourire rien que cinq minutes dans leur vie. Je vis pour ça, pour ces moments. Bon bien sûr il m'arrive d'en avoir marre car certains nous traitent comme des moins-que-rien, mais il faut de tout pour faire un monde, à commencé par les cons.


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit, tout dépend à l'heure où lirez ceci. Je vous souhaite la bienvenu, je suis Leiko, ceci est ma première fan-fiction. Je suis donc débutante mais pas besoin de grand discours que personne ne lira de tout façon. Dans tout les cas, si vous passez par ici, laissez moi une petite trace pour que je puisse progresser et avoir l'envie de continuer mon écriture ! Bonne lecture à tous ._**

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent au merveilleux Masashi Kishimoto !_**

 ** _Note de l'auteur : L'histoire se passe dans notre monde (UA), Yaoi évidemment, Yuri (un peu) et les personnages seront un peu OCC, tout dépend de la façon de voir les choses._**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !  
_**

_

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

 _Lundi 17 Juillet , 4h36._  
Je passe le pas de ma porte, les rideaux ne sont pas fermés et l'éclat de la pleine lune illumine faiblement le salon d'une lumière bleutée qui paraît presque irréelle. J'aime cela aussi, rentrer dans mon appartement aux allures fantomatiques alors que tout l'immeuble dort profondément.  
Je ferme la porte, dépose mes affaires dans l'entré pour foncer prendre une douche. L'eau ruisselle sur ma peau légèrement hâlé, je lave mes cheveux ainsi que mon corps et fini ma douche par un jet d'eau froide qui me donne des frissons et me coupe la respiration, un bonheur. Je trouve mon bonheur dans ses petites choses de la vie, si simple mais qui me donne le sourire.  
J'enfile une serviette autour de ma taille et passe ma main sur le miroir embué. Mes yeux bleus sont légèrement cernés, je soupire et passe une main dans mes cheveux blonds pour leur donner un mouvement même si je sais pertinemment que demain ils seront en pagaille. Je marche mécaniquement jusqu'à ma chambre où je laisse tomber ma serviette et plonge dans les draps de mon lit où Morphée m'accueille à bras ouverts.

 _10h17._  
Après de nombreuses minutes de tintement je me décide enfin à éteindre cette foutue invention qu'est le réveil ! J'ouvre les yeux et aveuglais par le soleil, plonge ma tête dans mon oreiller. Mais la sonnerie reprend, je me lève, fou de rage et tape dessus pour l'arrêter mais celui-ci ne cesse pas. Je prends ma tête dans mes mains et réfléchis, c'est la sonnette de la porte. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux qui sont comme je l'avais prédit en pagaille. J'enfile un boxer et me dirige vers l'entré par chasser le malheureux qui a osé me faire sortir du lit si tôt. J'ouvre la porte, m'appuyant au passage sur celle-ci, encore à moitié endormi. Une jolie femme distinguée me regarde de la tête aux pieds, la bouche ouverte. Je lève un sourcil inquisiteur et attends qu'elle m'explique sa venue ici.

\- Bon-bonjour, monsieur Uzumaki c'est ça ? Demande-t-elle légèrement intimidée.  
\- Il paraît, grogne-je en montrant mon nom graver sur la porte en bois.  
Elle rougit fortement, et déglutit. Malgré ce réveil brutal, je lui souris et elle paraît se détendre. Elle fouille dans son sac à main, en sort un papier journal et me le tend.  
\- Je suis ici pour l'annonce que vous avez mit dans le journal concernant une demande de colocation, et je...  
Je fronce les sourcils.  
\- Je n'ai pas fait cette annonce, la coupe-je.  
\- Ah bon, eh bien c'est pas grave, je vais...  
\- Non, non entrez, je reviens.  
Je l'entends dire quelque chose mais j'ai déjà gravis l'étage d'au-dessus. J'entre avec fracas dans l'appartement 10 et avance jusqu'au salon.  
\- Tu te fous de moi Iruka ? Cris-je sur l'homme qui se servait tranquillement une tasse de thé.  
\- Bonjour à toi aussi Naruto, de quoi parles-tu ? Dit-il d'un ton serein sans même me regardait.  
\- Je parle de cette annonce dans le journal concernant une demande de colocation !  
\- Cesse de crier, j'ai un énorme mal de tête.  
\- Je m'en fiche, je n'ai besoin de personne pour me surveiller !  
\- Ce n'est pas pour te surveiller mais pour te tenir compagnie et gagner un peu d'argent pour sortir de ce trou à rat !

Je me tais, il a toujours su comment me faire taire en disant les mots justes. Je grogne pour la forme et sors de l'appartement en fermant calmement la porte cette fois-ci puis redescends les escaliers. La jeune fille se trouve toujours devant la porte et attend patiemment. Lorsqu'elle me voit, elle sourit.

\- Je vous avez dit d'entrer.  
\- Ce sera pas nécessaire, j'ai bien compris que vous ne vouliez pas de colocation, au revoir monsieur Uzumaki. Dit-elle en s'en allant.  
\- C'était juste une erreur de... Venez, nous allons en discuter autour d'un café ? Propose-je.  
Elle fait demi-tour et me regarde perplexe.  
\- J'accepte, mais s'il-vous-plaît, enfilez un pantalon et un tee-shirt.  
Je souris et la fait s'installer dans mon salon. Je vais enfiler un short et un Marcel blanc, prépare le café et lui en sert un.  
\- Alors pour être honnête, je n'ai pas fait cette annonce, c'est mon tuteur qui l'a fait et je ne sais pas du tout comment ça marche.  
\- Eh bien, je vais être honnête aussi, ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour mon petit frère.  
\- D'accord, il travaille ?  
\- Non, il finit ses études cette année mais je pars à l'étranger le mois prochain et son frère et moi avons décidé que cela serait préférable qu'il ne se retrouve pas seul dans un appartement.  
\- D'accord, mais il est au courant ?  
\- Naturellement, sourit-elle.

On a passer près de deux heures à discuter sur les modalités de payement et les papiers à remplir, Iruka est venu pour se présenter et nous avons ainsi finaliser la démarche. J'étais satisfait, de plus Shizune était une jeune femme très gentille, douce et très agréable à regarder. Si son frère était aussi sympathique qu'elle, on allait bien se marrer. Nous avions convenu qu'on réglerait tout les papiers dans la semaine et qu'elle m'appellerait pour que je rencontre Sasuke, mon nouveau colocataire. Malgré ma réticence de ce matin à avoir un colocataire, j'avais hâte de le rencontrer.

Je fais mes courses dans le même supermarché depuis que j'habite dans le quartier donc environ une dizaine d'années. Dans le Sud de la ville tout le monde se connaît, c'est un peu comme les sous-quartier, les « pauvres », les gens s'entraident et se saluent sans autre forme de formalité. Comparé au Nord de la ville où se trouvent les grandes familles « riches » si on peut dire ça comme ça.  
En arrivant à la caisse, je salue Tenten, une amie du Lycée avec qui je m'entends toujours aussi bien. Elle m'accueille avec un sourire éclatant.

\- Salut Naruto ! Tu vas bien ?  
\- Très bien, et toi ? Pas trop dur ?  
\- Ça va, dit-elle joyeusement.

Nous étions dans la même classe, et nous traînions souvent ensemble, même si nous n'avons pu grand chose à nous raconter aujourd'hui, cela me fait toujours plaisir de la voir. Je lui sourit avant de m'en aller avec un sac sous le bras.

 _18h50._  
Je me gare sur le parking et j'éteins mes feux. Encore dix minutes. J'allume une cigarette, une chose dont je n'ai pas pu me passer depuis que j'ai quinze ans. En recrachant la mort dans une fumée blanchâtre qui s'évanouit dans l'atmosphère, elle emporte mes réflexions et mes pensées les plus sombres.  
Je fini ma cigarette et entre dans le bar, je salue Ino et Kiba de loin, qui sont déjà là à servir les quelques habitués. Je vais déposer ma veste au vestiaire, pointe avec ma carte de présence et réajuste mon veston avant d'aller au bar. Je fais la bise à Ino, une fille simple et agréable. Les cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval assez haute, des yeux bleu azurin et une bouche fine. Son corps mince moulé dans une jupe noire arrivant au-dessus de ses genoux découvrant ainsi ses jambes pâles montés sur des talons haut. On nous a souvent demandé si nous étions frère et sœur, et même si parfois je me pose moi même la question, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. C'est une très belle fille, et beaucoup d'hommes ont été déçus d'apprendre qu'elle préférait les femmes. Nous nous étions retrouvés un soir dans une soirée un peu arrosée où elle a fait la connaissance de mon amie d'enfance et meilleure amie, Sakura, qui partage aujourd'hui sa vie.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air épuisé.. S'inquiète-t-elle.  
\- Oui tout va bien, je vais juste me retrouvé en colocation le mois prochain..  
\- Comment ça ?  
Elle lève un sourcil interrogateur et je lui souris.  
\- On en parle à la pause ma belle ! Lance-je en saluant Kiba qui me sourit.  
\- Ça va mon pote ?  
\- Toujours ! Souris-je.

Kiba est mon meilleur ami depuis que que j'ai trois ans, nous avons tout traversé ensemble, fait les quatre-cent coups et il m'arrive de me demander qui embarquait le plus l'autre mais avec le temps nous avons grandit et les conneries se font plus rares. C'est un homme plutôt sportif d'où sa carrure svelte et athlétique. Nous faisons souvent du sport ensemble, pour nous défouler, les filles se retournent souvent sur notre passage et Kiba leur fait souvent de l'œil. Je finis rarement mon footing avec lui. Il est plutôt charmant, avec son sourire carnassier et ses yeux marrons, il en a fait fondre plus d'une mais celle qui l'intéresse semble lui donner du fil à retordre.

Cela fait deux heures que les gens ont commencé à s'agglutiner dans le bar, presque toutes les tables sont prises et les serveurs en salle sont débordés. Les habitués ont déjà un coup dans le nez et je décide de prendre une pause. Je salue Jiraya au passage, assis à son bureau entrain de lire un magazine porno caché derrière un magazine de voiture, tout le monde sait que c'est un vrai pervers. Il organise souvent des soirée strip-tease mais je fais tout pour les éviter à chaque fois. C'est un homme grand et un peu bougon mais très gentil. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré lors de mon entretient, j'ai bien cru que j'allais me faire sur moi. Il est assez imposant avec son mètre quatre-quinze, ses épaules carrés et son air déstabilisant. Je n'ai jamais su quel âge il pouvait avoir mais au vu de sa chevelure blanche, il doit approchait de la soixantaine. Il me sourit et retourne à sa lecture.  
Je rejoins Ino en traversant un couloir sombre qui débouche sur une issue de secours, je l'ouvre et bloque la porte avec une pierre pour ne pas qu'on se retrouve enfermés. J'allume ma cigarette et recrache la fumée dans un soupire.

\- Alors raconte, tu vas faire de la colocation ? Se moque-t-elle.  
\- Il paraît...  
\- Ça à l'air de t'enchanter à ce que je vois...  
\- Si ça peut être marrant mais si mon coloc' est chiant ? Et puis je m'étais habitué à être tout seul moi...  
\- Tu verras bien, laisse lui une chance. Comment il s'appelle ?  
\- Sasuke.  
\- Joli prénom, peut être que ça pourrait te donner des idées, plaisante-t-elle en me tapant dans l'épaule.  
\- Pff, il doit être beaucoup plus jeune que moi, il est encore sur les bancs de l'école !  
\- Cela ne veut rien dire, s'il est à la fac, il n'aura que deux ans ou trois ans de moins que toi, et puis tu verras bien. Peut être que tu en tomberas raide dingue !  
Elle me fait un clin d'œil et retourne travailler. Je souris à cette pensée avant de jeter ma cigarette dans le cendrier.

_ Review ? Or not Review ? Si si, un petit effort ! :)


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Salut salut ! Je sais j'ai été assez longue pour écrire la suite, dorénavant je posterai un chapitre par semaine ! Laissez moi des avis, cela me plairait beaucoup de savoir si cela vous plait ou non ^^ ! Voilà, à bientôt et BONNE LECTURE ! Leiko.**_

Ps : Merci à Luce Tatsuya et Nenesse de m'avoir prévenu pour "Léo", j'ai fait la correction. Je m'étais mal relue...  
Rolala, je me suis vraiment mal relue, j'ai changé le premier paragraphe, il y avait une petite erreur. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour toutes ces fautes, je crois que j'avais trop hâte de le poster et je n'ai pas prit le temps de bien me relire... Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois :)

* * *

Chapitre 2

 _Vendredi 21 Juillet, 14h05._

Je me baladais en ville avec Kiba, nous avions prévus une petite soirée pour fêter le retour de Sakura, elle était partie en mission humanitaire au Liban pendant trois mois. Étant médecin sans frontière, elle partait pendant de longs mois et nous faisions souvent une fête pour son retour. Ino devait nous rejoindre dans l'après-midi pour nous aider à acheter les dernières décorations. La fête n'était prévu que dans trois semaines mais nous voulions que tout soit parfait pour son retour.  
On s'assoit sur un banc en l'attendant, Kiba matte toutes les filles qui passent et moi je souris en voyant mon ami si volage. Mon portable se met à sonner et je me lève pour paraître sérieux, comme si cela changeait quelque chose.

\- Allô ?  
\- Bonjour, Naruto ?  
\- Oui bonjour Shizune, comment allez-vous ?  
\- Bien et vous ?  
\- Très bien, répondis-je simplement.  
\- Nous avions prévus de nous voir cette semaine et nous sommes disponibles demain, est-ce que cela vous conviendrez ?  
\- Oui pas de soucis, vers quelle heure ?  
\- Je pensais que nous aurions pu manger tout les trois demain midi, pour faire plus ample connaissance ?  
\- J'en serai ravi.  
\- Nous viendrons chez vous comme ça Sasuke pourra peut être visiter votre appartement avant d'aller manger ?  
\- Pas de problème, je vous attends vers 11h30 ?  
\- Très bien ! Alors à demain Naruto !  
\- A demain Shizune.  
Je raccroche en souriant. Même si je stresse intérieurement.  
\- C'est qui Shizune ? Me demande mon ami qui me regarde perplexe.  
\- C'est la sœur de mon nouveau colocataire.  
\- Elle est mignonne ? S'enquiert-il soudain.  
\- Tu es incorrigible Kiba ! Soupirais-je en me levant.  
\- Bah qu'est ce que j'ai dit de mal ?  
Je ris devant son air presque innocent et le frappe derrière la tête.

 _Samedi 22 Juillet, 11h17.  
_  
Je commençais à tourner en rond, j'avais tellement fait le ménage que je ne reconnaissais même pu mon propre appartement. Je cherchais en vain où j'avais bien pu ranger mes clés de voiture, râlant contre mon manque d'organisation, je m'assis dans mon canapé et sentis quelque chose sous mes fesses. En sortant de ma poche les fameuses clés que je cherchais depuis une demi-heure, je ris de moi-même avant que la sonnette ne sonne m'avertissant que mes invités étaient arrivés.  
J'ouvre la porte et vois Shizune, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Bonjour Naruto, vous allez bien ?  
Je lui souris à mon tour, et l'invite à entrer.  
\- Bonjour, ça va et vous ?  
\- Très bien, je pense qu'on pourrait se tutoyer maintenant non ?  
\- Tu as raison, souris-je en refermant la porte derrière elle.  
Elle s'installe dans l'un des fauteuils du salon et me regarde en souriant.  
\- Un café ? Proposais-je.  
\- Avec plaisir, merci.  
En revenant, une tasse fumante de café à la main, je me rappelle une chose.  
\- Votre.. ton frère n'est pas là ?  
\- Il doit avoir un peu de retard, nous allons l'attendre un peu sinon il nous rejoindra au restaurant, réplique-t-elle visiblement agacée par l'attitude de son frère.

Je m'assis en face d'elle et me mit à la détailler. Elle doit être un peu plus âgée que moi, de deux ans ou plus. Visiblement à l'aise dans une petit robe noire qui taille parfaitement sa taille de guêpe, laissant apparaître ses longues jambes à la peau pâle. Son visage fin aux traits délicats est encadré par des cheveux bruns coupés au carré. Il me semble cependant qu'elle s'est faite belle pour l'occasion, ses joues sont rosies, ses yeux noirs sont cachés par de longs cils et ses lèvres fines portent un rouge à lèvre carmin qui lui va divinement bien. En clair, elle est magnifique. Elle me sourit, et je le lui rends. De mon côté je n'ai pas fait tant d'efforts J'ai choisi un jean taille basse tombant sur mes hanches et une chemise blanche dont j'ai retroussé les manches car le revers est orange et que c'est ma couleur préférée. Rien de bien exceptionnel pour un rendez vous entre colocataires.

Après une dizaine de minutes à attendre Sasuke, nous avons décidé de nous rendre au restaurant. J'avais choisi de les emmener dans un restaurant japonais assez prisé du Nord de Konoha. On arrive devant le Hyûga, grand restaurant dirigé par la famille Hyûga dont l'une des gérante se trouve être une amie de longue date. En passant les portes dorées, un serveur vient à notre rencontre et nous installe à une table près d'une baie vitrée.

\- Je vais prévenir mon frère que nous sommes ici, c'est très chic, ricane-t-elle en écrivant un message sur son téléphone.

Nous avons commander à boire pour patienter, discutant de son métier de journaliste. Elle me racontais les pays qu'elle avait pu visiter et les personnes célèbres qu'elles avaient rencontrés au cours de ses voyages. Je l'écoutais me raconter sa rencontre avec le directeur d'une multinationale quand je vis un homme dans la rue parmi tout les passants. Mon regard se fixa sur lui, et sans m'en rendre compte, je l'observais traverser la rue. Shizune agita sa main devant mon visage pour me faire revenir à la réalité.

\- Tu m'écoutes ? Rit-elle.  
\- Oui excuse moi, dis-je en lançant un dernier regard sur la rue mais l'homme en question avait disparut.  
\- Je te disais, il m'a serait la main en me faisant un clin d'œil et... Elle s'interrompt puis se lève en regardant derrière moi, voilà mon frère, reprend-t-elle.

Je me retourne, je la voit embrasser son frère sur la joue et moi je reste abasourdi par l'homme qui s'avance vers moi. Devant moi se tient l'homme qui m'a emporté dans un autre monde, celui qui traversé la rue et là devant moi et... il me tend sa main ! Je me ressaisi et la sers d'un geste mécanique, absorbé par ses yeux. Des yeux qui feraient concurrence aux Abysses. Son visage impassible et sans la moindre expression me donne la chair de poule. Cependant il ressemble beaucoup à sa sœur, ses cheveux de jais mi-long encadre parfaitement son visage fin mais ses lèvres légèrement rosées sont plus charnues. C'est Shizune qui me ramène sur Terre lorsqu'elle prend la parole

\- Sasuke voici Naruto.  
\- Ravi de te rencontrer Sasuke, répliquais-je en souriant le plus aimablement possible.  
\- Hn.  
Je pris ça pour une réponse positive même si son regard divagué dangereusement autre part sauf sur moi. Il était certes le portait craché de sa sœur mais visiblement son caractère était tout autre. Bien différent de ce à quoi je m'étais imaginé.

En fin de compte, c'est Shizune qui m'a parlé de son frère, lui n'a pas ouvert la bouche sauf pour dire « hn ». Visiblement j'allais pas beaucoup m'amuser avec lui dans ma vie, au contraire. Le point positif est qu'il joue au basket, comme moi. Mais d'après sa sœur, il n'aime pas beaucoup les gens et les évite le plus possible. Mais ça je l'aurai deviné sans elle. Après leur départ, je suis rentré chez moi un peu chamboulé. Sasuke devait arrivé dans moins de deux semaines, et je redoutais que l'ambiance soit aussi pesante et silencieuse que dans le restaurant car cette fois-ci il n'y aurait pas sa sœur pour faire la conversation... C'est un peu énervé et perdu que je suis allé me couché ce soir-là. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, le souvenir de ses yeux, de son regard insondable et de son visage impassible me revenait en mémoire et répandait dans mon cœur des pétillements que je ne saurait déterminer comme de l'appréhension, de la peur ou tout simplement de l'attirance. Sur ces réflexions, mes yeux se fermèrent et je sombras dans un sommeil profond.

 _ **Deux semaines plus tard...**_

 _Lundi 7 Août, 12h48._

« Je serai là à 14h. Sasuke. »

Au début j'ai été surpris de recevoir un message de lui et puis j'ai compris que sa sœur avait dû lui donner mon numéro pour qu'il me prévienne de l'heure à laquelle il arriverait. Elle m'avait appeler la veille pour me prévenir qu'il arriverait dans la journée. Je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit... Une boule s'immisça dans mon ventre jusqu'à l'heure de son arrivé. Je l'attendais sous le porche de l'immeuble, les mains plongées dans un baggy en jean, une capuche rabattue sur la tête pour me protéger un peu de la pluie battante.

Une vieille voiture noire et parfaitement entretenue s'arrêta un peu plus loin, je m'avançais, sachant pertinemment que c'était lui. Il en sortit en rabattant la capuche de son pull noir sur son crâne, il leva le bras pour me saluer et je lui rendis la salutation. Il ouvrit son coffre et sortit une valise. Je le regardais un instant, lui souriant, il était déjà presque trempé, ses cheveux mi-longs dégoulinaient sur son visage.

\- Tu comptes rester me regarder ou venir me filer un coup de main ?  
J'en perd le sourire et m'avance pour l'aider. Il ne m'a pas adressé un seul mot avant que l'on pose ses valises dans sa chambre.

\- J'espère qu'elle te conviendras, fais-en ce que tu veux, tu peux même repeindre les murs si tu en as envie.  
\- Merci.  
Je lui souris et dépose sa valise à côté du grand lit double près de l'armoire. Il me regarde enfin, ses traits sont moins tendus et il s'approche de la fenêtre pour regarder la vue.  
\- Tu voudras qu'on aille se faire des paniers quand tu seras installé ? Proposais-je en voyant son regard sur le terrain de basket.  
\- On devrait peut être attendre qu'il arrête de pleuvoir, dit-il en se retournant sans même me lançait un regard.  
\- Je te pari que dans une heure il fait beau. Tu verras.

Il relève la tête et me regarde longuement. Je reste l'admirer pendant un bref instant, la main sur la poignée avant de fermer la porte après moi. Je souffle un grand coup et passe une main dans mes cheveux, c'est le début me répétais-je, c'est normal.

 _15h25._

J'étais confortablement installé dans mon canapé devant la télé lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre et vint s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de la salle à manger en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Je suppose, au vue de la pluie qui n'a pas cessé, que tu n'es pas très fort en prédiction. Se moque-t-il en gardant un visage fermé.  
\- Je savais pas que tu savais faire des phrases de plus de trois mots, répliquais-je en lui souriant.  
Il me lança un regard noir, et repartit dans sa chambre.  
\- Mais je rigolais ! M'exclamais-je en levant les bras et retombèrent mollement sur le canapé.  
 _  
_Une heure plus tard, la pluie avait cessé de tomber et laissait place à un doux soleil. Alors que j'étais maintenant affalé dans mon canapé à regarder un film d'horreur, Sasuke sortit de sa chambre. Il avait troqué son pantalon noir pour un short large rouge sang et sa chemise blanche pour un débardeur noir laissant apparaître sa fine musculature caché légèrement par une veste négligemment enfilé. Il portait un ballon de basket sous le bras et un bonnet noir sur la tête. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur pour m'empêcher de le fixer, il était à tomber.

\- On la fait cette partie ? Lance-t-il nonchalamment.  
\- Je te rejoins. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre où je m'enfermais en soufflant d'aise.

Je secoue la tête pour remettre mes esprits en place, c'est ton coloc ! J'enfile un short noir, un débardeur orange, un pull gris et sors le rejoindre. Il s'entraîne silencieusement, le terrain est désert, les jeux pour enfants dégoulinent encore et le soleil perce légèrement les nuages. Je le rejoins au pas de course et lui prends la balle, surprit, il me contre en laissant échapper un sourire en coin. Il attrape la balle, dribble, s'élance et marque. Un beau smash.

\- T'es doué, je dois le reconnaître.  
\- On va voir ce que tu vaux, lance-t-il en me lançant la balle.

Je ris et commence alors un un contre un essoufflant. Je n'avais pas repris le basket depuis quelques mois mais ce fut une parfaite remise en forme. Je me débrouillais pas si mal, contrant ses attaques, marquant des paniers et dribblant en riant. Je crus apercevoir quelques sourires dissimulés, c'était un bon début pour moi.

Pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, je préparais le repas, mettais la table et allumais un peu la télé sur ma série télévisée préférée. Je le vis sortir de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille me laissant admirer son dos musclé qui ruisselait. Je me mordis la langue pour éviter de penser à des choses comme ça. Il sortit de sa chambre habillé d'un short noir simple et d'un tee-shirt « Metallica ».

\- Cool ton tee-shirt, complimentais-je.  
\- Hn, répond-t-il en le regardant aussi.  
Oh non, moi qui pensais qu'il en avait fini avec ses « hn »...  
\- Je vais dans ma douche, si tu pouvais surveiller le repas. Répliquais-je froidement.  
Il me suivit du regard et je sentais encore ses yeux dans mon dos lorsque je passais la porte de la salle de bain.

La douche m'avait remit les idées en place. J'enfile un boxer, un jogging et un Marcel blanc. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux encore trempés et retourne dans la cuisine, Sasuke était assit sur la même chaise que la dernière fois et regardait la télé.

\- Tu sais, ce qui est à moi et à toi maintenant, tu peux t'asseoir dans le canapé.  
Il ne me regarde pas et continue de regarder la télé. Je sers le repas et il se tourne enfin vers moi.  
\- Dis, t'as quel âge ?  
\- Dix-huit ans, répond-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je vois ses joues se mettre à rougir alors qu'il avale la première bouchée du poulet curry. Il se met à tousser et je lui donne un bout de pain et de l'eau qu'il engloutit d'une traite.  
\- Excuse moi, j'ai tendance à épicer un peu trop...  
Il étouffe un rire.  
\- Quoi ? Reprends-je en souriant.  
Il me regarde, une larme au coin de l'œil.  
\- Un peu ?  
\- Beaucoup ?

On se met à rire, lui plus silencieusement. On se calme et je le vois hésiter à manger une autre bouchée.  
\- Il y a autre chose dans le frigidaire, sers toi, je t'en voudrais pas !  
\- Non, c'est bon mais la prochaine fois si tu pouvais faire un peu moins épicé, dit-il en relevant un coin de sa bouche.  
\- Promis.  
Je lui souris et on mange dans une ambiance agréable, visiblement il aimait aussi le manga que je regardais.

Après le repas, il m'aide à ramasser et se propose pour faire la vaisselle. Je trouve ça sympathique de sa part et en profite pour aller enfiler un pantalon noir, une chemise et mon veston noir et rouge. Une fois ma tenue enfilée, je reviens dans le salon, Sasuke me regarde avec de gros yeux.

\- Quoi ? Demande-je devant son air ébahit.  
\- Pourquoi t'es habillé comme ça ?  
\- Je travaille comme serveur le soir, je rentrerai tard, t'inquiètes pas.  
\- J'en avais pas l'intention, dit-il sérieusement.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire avant d'enfiler ma veste et d'ouvrir la porte. Un dernier regard vers lui qui détourne la tête sur la vaisselle, je crus voir un semblant de sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et je sortis.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avait rit ? Vous avez aimez ou bien détestez ? Dites le moi dans une petite review ;)


	4. Chapter 3

**_Bonjour à tous, comme prévu je vais poster un chapitre par semaine si mon emploi du temps me le permet. Je suis heureuse que vous soyez de plus en plus à suivre mon histoire, et j'espère vous donner envie de lire la suite. Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à bientôt ! Leiko._**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3_**

 _Samedi 12 Août, 22h48._

\- Alors tu me racontes ? Sourit Ino en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.  
J'allume la mienne et m'assois à ses côtés sur les marches en pierre.  
\- Cinq jours, cela fait seulement cinq jours, et j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité...  
\- C'est si terrible que ça en à l'air ? Demande-t-elle en voyant ma tête déconcertée.  
\- Non pas si terrible que ça mais lui et moi c'est comme le jour et la nuit tu vois ?  
\- Je vois pas où est le mal, tu sais le jour et la nuit se retrouve à l'aube. Vous devez bien vous entendre sur un point ?  
\- Oui, il aime le basket comme moi et il semble s'intéresser aux même mangas, mais c'est tout.  
\- Je ne t'ai jamais connu si pessimiste Naru ! Allé, il est peut être timide, laisse lui le temps de s'y faire.  
Je réfléchis un instant en me disant que c'est sûrement ça la raison de son silence. Je souris fièrement en la regardant.  
\- Tu as raison, je vais tout faire pour qu'il se sente à l'aise et après ça ira mieux !  
\- Le voilà mon Naruto optimiste ! Je préfère ça, s'écrit-elle joyeusement.  
\- Merci Ino, t'es vraiment une amie en or.  
\- Je sais, dit-elle en se levant, roulant des hanches volontairement avec un sourire victorieux plaqué sur le visage.  
\- Allé, on retourne avec les fous !  
J'éclate de rire puis me lève en jetant ma cigarette et l'accompagne pour reprendre le service.

 _3h49._

La nuit avait été plus que fatigante, comme chaque samedi soir à vrai dire... Plus de monde, plus de gens alcoolisés et dix fois plus de bagarres. J'avais fini la soirée avec une poche de glace sur ma joue, ce type n'y avait pas été de main morte et j'aurai sûrement une belle marque demain. C'était ainsi le samedi soir, les gens ne se contrôlaient pu et même la personne la plus agréable du monde n'arriverait pas à calmer ses bêtes en cage lorsqu'ils sont partis pour se disputer.  
Je rentre enfin chez moi, la joue en feu, mon patron m'a promis une petite prime pour ma bravoure et surtout pour mon audace mais je sais qu'au fond c'est pour éviter que je m'en ailles et que j'aille porter plainte contre l'un de ses clients. Ce n'est pas mon genre mais j'ai volontiers accepté la prime ainsi qu'une journée de repos en plus, ce qui me permettra peut être de faire plus ample connaissance avec Sasuke.

En ouvrant la porte de mon appartement, le silence qui règne habituellement le soir est bouleversé par un léger ronflement provenant du salon. La télé est encore allumée, Sasuke dort à point fermé, étalé sur le dos dans le canapé, un bras pendant dans le vide et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Je ris silencieusement et ferme la porte le plus discrètement possible. Je retire ma veste, mes chaussures et m'approche de lui. Il paraît si serein et angélique, comme quoi les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Je caresse son bras nu pour tenter de le réveiller mais ce sont des frissons que je gagne.

\- Réveille toi Sasuke, vas dans ton lit, murmure-je doucement en touchant un peu plus fermement son bras.

Ce garçon est une vraie souche ma parole. Je caresse sa joue et il ouvre enfin les yeux, se redressant vivement, tapant sa tête dans la mienne. Comme si j'en avais pas eu assez ce soir.

\- La vache, ça fait mal ! Se plaint-il en se frottant le front.  
\- Je te le fais pas dire.  
J'éteins la télé, allume une petite lumière. J'attrape une poche de glaçons dans le congélateur et la lui lance puis j'en attrape une autre pour la poser sur ma joue.  
\- Vas dormir dans ton lit, tu vas avoir mal au dos ici.  
\- C'est moi qui t'es fait ça ? Demande-t-il les yeux rond en montrant sa joue.  
\- Ne surestime pas ta force petit ! Me moque-je.  
Il fronce les sourcils et viens me rendre la poche de glace.  
\- C'est juste une rixe dans le bar, rien de grave.  
\- Il t'a pas loupé, dit-il en regardant la tâche violacée qui commence à apparaître.  
\- Sans blague ? Railles-je.  
Il fronce de nouveau les sourcils et se retourne pour se diriger vers sa chambre.  
\- Bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit Sasuke, souris-je doucement.

 _Dimanche 13 Août, 11h54._

Je dormis paisiblement cette nuit là et me réveille lorsque je sens l'odeur du bacon grillé, la douleur à ma joue est plus forte qu'hier et semble légèrement enflée. Je me lève encore endormi et me dirige vers l'odeur, en arrivant dans la cuisine, je vois Sasuke entrain de préparer des œufs brouillés avec du bacon, mon plat préféré, ça a du bon d'avoir un coloc en fin de compte. Il se tourne vers moi et fait de gros yeux en lâchant un juron puis se retourne le rouge aux joues. Mon sourire disparaît quand je me rends compte que je n'ai pas enfilé de boxer ce matin.

\- Oups, désolé.  
Je repars calmement dans ma chambre pour enfiler un short puis reviens dans la cuisine, Sasuke est appuyé contre le plan de travail, les bras écartés. Je rêve où je l'ai carrément gêné ? Et il rougissait ? Je ris et lui tape dans le dos.  
\- Bonjour, j'avais oublié, je suis pas très matinal comme gars.  
\- Il est 12h.  
\- Ouais, c'est bien ce que je dis, répondis-je en attrapant une bouteille d'eau dans le frigidaire.

Je m'installe à table, la soleil est éclatant aujourd'hui, une belle journée s'annonce.  
Je me mords les lèvres en voyant que les rougeurs sur ses joues ont du mal à s'estomper alors qu'il nous sert sa préparation. Évitant soigneusement mon regard ce qui me fis sourire. Ce garçon me met de bonne humeur, et même s'il est un peu ronchon, je commence à l'apprécier. On mange tranquillement et je lui demande son programme pour aujourd'hui.

\- Basket.  
\- Je peux t'accompagner ?  
\- Hn.  
\- Je prends ça pour un oui, me moque-je.

Comme prévu, nous sommes allés nous entraîner sous le soleil. Il ne semble jamais aussi détendu que lorsqu'il joue au basket, et j'aime partager ça avec lui. Sakura m'avait appelé pour passer prendre un café chez moi car elle venait de rentrer aujourd'hui, ne se doutant pas de la fête qui se préparé ce soir, j'ai donc accepté pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

 _15h26._

Après une bonne douche, j'enfile un jean qui me tombe parfaitement sur les hanches, un tee-shirt orange faisant ressortir ma musculature et essaye de dompter ma chevelure. Sasuke entre dans la douche après moi et je me mords la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il eut le dos tourné, il ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille et je me sentis à l'étroit dans mon jean. Je secoue la tête pour remettre mes idées en place, ce n'est le genre de pensée que je devrais avoir envers mon coloc !  
La sonnette retentit et je souffle un grand coup avant d'ouvrir. Sakura me saute dans les bras, embrasse ma joue et je la dépose par terre avant d'embrasser la sienne. C'est une amie d'enfance, nous avons pratiquement été élevés ensemble, je la considère comme ma sœur. Son père est le cousin de mon tuteur, Iruka. Cette fille déborde d'autant d'énergie que moi. Elle ne dépasse pas les un mètre soixante-cinq, ce qui la rend spécial c'est cette couleur de cheveux qu'elle se fait depuis l'âge de 14ans, un rose bonbon qui semble lui allait à ravir. Elle a de grands yeux vert qui attire beaucoup l'attention malgré un front imposant qui cherche à leur voler la vedette. Fine et gracieuse, elle est tout simplement superbe. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs mois alors je suis plus qu'heureux de la retrouver. Elle tourne ma tête pour voir ma joue.

\- Tu te bats sans moi maintenant ? Ronchonne-t-elle.  
Je touche ma joue encore un peu gonflée.  
\- Ce sont les risques du métier.  
\- Fais attention à pas trop abîmé ton visage d'ange.  
J'acquiesce en souriant et la regarde explorer mon appartement, fermant la porte après elle.  
\- Alors mon chou, il est où ton coloc ? Demande-t-elle excitée.  
\- Merci je vais bien aussi, il est dans sa douche, mais il est très réservé, ne l'embête pas trop ! Et puis comment tu sais pour Sasuke ?!  
\- Je vais lui donner goût à la vie moi tu vas voir. Je reviens après trois mois d'absence et tu crois que ma femme ne me raconte pas les derniers potins ? rit-elle.  
Je ris devant son enthousiasme débordant. Elle se retourne et me regarde en grimaçant, les mains sur les hanches.  
\- Il est où mon café ? Grogne-t-elle.  
Je lui souris, elle m'a beaucoup manqué. Je lui sers un café, elle s'affale de façon nonchalante dans le canapé et boit son café d'une traite.

\- Tu m'avais pas dit que tu arrêtais le café toi ? Remarquais-je.  
\- Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. Un autre ? Suggère-t-elle en me tendant sa tasse.  
Elle fait l'innocente et me sourit, c'est le moment que Sasuke choisit pour entrer dans le salon, un pantalon noir moulant pas seulement ses fesses et un tee-shirt rouge avec une tête de mort dessus. Ses cheveux noirs encore mouillés et un peu emmêlés encadrant son visage sans expression. Mon amie émit un sifflement et se leva pour lui faire la bise.

\- Waouh, dis dont mon Naru, il est plutôt pas mal celui là ! Beaucoup mieux que tes ex. Se réjouit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
Je crus voir un instant les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent sous la surprise mais je n'en suis pas certain.  
\- Fais pas attention à elle, elle est folle. Répliquais-je en m'adressant à Sasuke.  
\- Ne l'écoute pas, c'est un imbécile.  
Il fronce les sourcils et me regarde visiblement en colère.  
\- Je vais sortir faire un tour, lâche-t-il en s'en allant.  
La porte claque et je regarde mon amie qui reste ébahie devant une réaction aussi vive.  
\- Voilà, tu l'as fait fuir ! Bravo ! La gronde-je en souriant.  
\- Moi ? Mais j'ai étais gentille, et en plus je lui ai fait un compliment... Pleurniche-t-elle.  
Je me mets à rire aux éclats et elle s'assoit avec moi pour me raconter ses derniers mois au Liban.  
\- Bon plus sérieusement, tu as trouvé quelqu'un pendant mon absence ? Me nargue-t-elle.  
\- Non, réponds-je en baissant la tête, souriant.  
\- Toi tu me cache quelque chose, minaude-t-elle.  
Je souris bêtement en la regardant.  
\- Il y a en effet quelqu'un qui me plaît, affirmais-je.  
Elle pousse un cri et vient s'asseoir sur mes genoux en me faisant des yeux de chien battu.  
\- Raconte tout à Tata Sakura, incite-t-elle.  
\- J'en sais rien... Il peut m'énervait par sa froideur mais en même temps je me sens désespérément attirer par lui...  
\- Parlerais-tu de ton coloc mon Naru ?  
\- Ça se pourrait ? Réponds-je en faisant une grimace.  
\- Alors le seul conseil que je pourrais te donner c'est laisse le temps faire les choses, vous vivez ensemble, s'il doit se passer quelque chose, cela arrivera. Mais ne force rien, car ce gamin à tout l'air d'être 100% hétéro sans vouloir te démoraliser...  
\- Je sais... Il doit en faire tomber plus d'une en plus mais tu es bien placée pour savoir que ce n'est pas parce qu'on est supposé être hétéro que l'on ne peut pas craquer pour quelqu'un du même sexe.  
\- C'est vrai que je n'était pas lesbienne quand on s'est rencontrée avec Ino mais j'avais tout de même pas eu beaucoup de copain avant elle...  
\- Je sais mais tout à l'heure quand je me suis levé, j'avais oublié d'enfiler un short et tu sais comment je dors... Et quand il m'a vu, il est devenu écarlate, comment veux-tu que j'interprète ça ?  
\- Eh bien c'est vrai que cela peut paraître soupçonneux en effet mais dans un sens, tu ne le connais pas depuis longtemps, il a pu très bien être gêné de te voir comme ça tout simplement parce que lui est pudique.  
\- Tu as peut être raison, je me suis fais des films... Repris-je l'air déçu.  
\- N'abandonne pas pour autant, essaye de voir d'autres signes, mais n'exagère pas. Il ne faut pas qu'il croit que tu le dragues non plus.  
\- Bien madame, merci pour tes précieux conseils ! Tu m'avais manqué tu sais.  
\- Toi aussi Naru.

 _19h15._

Sakura était partit depuis une heure et je préparais le repas tranquillement des pâtes à la carbonara, une plat typique de mon pays d'origine. Je suis italien par ma mère d'après Iruka et Japonais par mon père, ce qui explique mon teint hâlé et mes yeux bleus, mais je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi j'avais les cheveux aussi clair.  
Quinze minutes plus tard, je commence à m'inquiéter de ne pas voir revenir Sasuke. Je prends mon portable et compose son numéro.

\- _Allô ?  
\- Sasuke ?  
\- Hn.  
\- Tu rentre bientôt ? Le repas est prêt.  
\- Ton amie est partie ?  
_Je laisse échapper un petit rire.  
 _\- Oui elle est partie.  
\- J'arrive._  
\- _Ok.  
_  
Je raccroche et sers le repas, regardant mon manga en l'attendant. Il rentre, dépose ses chaussures dans l'entré et s'installe à table avec moi.

\- Ça va ? Tu as fait quoi ? Demandais-je en commençant à manger.  
\- T'es pas mon mec à ce que je sache.  
Je ne savais pas vraiment comment prendre la chose, je décidais de ne rien répondre et le reste du repas se passa dans le silence.

Il commença à faire la vaisselle et je ne lui lançais aucun regard. Je partis dans ma chambre pour me changer pour la soirée de ce soir. Je mis une chemise bleu nuit dont je retroussé les manches et un jean noir. Lorsque je sortis de ma chambre pour enfiler mes chaussures, Sasuke avait terminé la vaisselle et je sentais qu'il me regardait.

\- Tu sors ?  
Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- T'es pas mon mec à ce que je sache.  
Et je sortis en claquant la porte.

 _Lundi 14 Août, 5h46._

La soirée a été un véritable succès, Sakura a été plus que surprise et tout le monde avaient pu se libérer. L'alcool a coulé à flot et j'ai du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre. J'ai l'impression que le sol n'est plus très droit et que l'on a construit de gigantesques montagnes pour m'obliger à tomber. Heureusement l'appartement de Sakura et Ino n'est qu'à deux kilomètres de chez moi, mais j'ai l'impression de marcher depuis des heures...  
Enfin arrivé devant ma porte, je trouve mes clés dans ma poche et essaye d'ouvrir la porte, mais rien n'y fait, la porte ne s'ouvre pas. Je pose mon dos contre et me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol pour réfléchir. Mais le temps que mon cerveau se mette en marche, je me suis endormi dans le couloir.

 _9h25._

J'entends un bruit de clé et d'un coup je me sens partir en arrière et tombe sur le dos en grimaçant contre se réveil un peu brutal. J'ouvre les yeux et dois papillonner plusieurs fois avant que ma vision devienne nette. Sasuke me regarde, légèrement contrarié.

\- T'as dormi ici ?  
\- On dirait bien, répondis-je en me relevant difficilement, tanguant légèrement.  
\- T'es bourré ?  
\- T'es très observateur toi non ?  
Je tente de faire un pas pour entrer dans l'appartement et manque de m'étaler par terre, Sasuke me retient et m'aide à marcher jusqu'au canapé. Il m'apporte un verre d'eau et s'assoit en face de moi.  
\- Merci, marmonnais-je.  
\- Ça va aller ?  
\- T'inquiètes pas pour moi, je suis un grand garçon.  
\- Je voulais te dire, hier soir je n'ai pas voulu te dire ça, j'avais simplement été voir un pote.  
\- On va dire que j'accepte tes excuses.

Le silence se fait entre nous, et il s'en va. Je vais me coucher dans mon lit et m'endors quelques minutes plus tard. 

* * *

**_Et si vous me laissiez une petite review ?  
Hum ouais ça serait pas mal ! :D_**


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Oyé oyé ! Bonjour à vous ! J'espère que vous allez bien pour ceux qui lisent ceci, je suis contente de voir que certains attendez la suite avec impatiente et vu que j'ai eu le temps d'écrire la suite assez rapidement, j'ai décidé de la poster aujourd'hui. Je suis également entrain d'écrire un OS qui me tournait dans ma tête depuis un petit moment, j'espère le finir aujourd'hui pour le poster ce soir mais je ne vous promet rien ! En tout cas, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture et je remercie ceux qui prennent la peine de me donner leur avis, bon ou mauvais, cela m'aide à m'améliorer ou bien simplement à me motiver ! MERCI A VOUS ! Des bisous, Leiko.**_

 _ **NDA : POUR LES ÂMES SENSIBLES qui n'auraient pas vu le rating (M), ce chapitre contient un lemon (une scène de sexe explicite). Je ne vous oblige pas à le lire !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

 _Mercredi 23 Août, 21h53._

Les clients étaient nombreux pour un mercredi soir, j'étais de bonne humeur, Sasuke et moi discutions de plus en plus mais plus le temps passait plus je me disais que je n'avais aucune chance avec lui. Alors je continuais de vivre ma vie comme avant.

\- Bonsoir, je vous sers quelque chose monsieur ? Demandais-je en voyant un homme brun s'asseoir sur un tabouret et déposer ses coudes sur le bar.

Il relève la tête et je tombe dans un regard sombre et perçant qui me rappelle celui de Sasuke. Ses cheveux mi-long encadre son visage parfaitement, sa peau est laiteuse et son air indifférent et doux à la fois me donne des frissons. Une impression de déjà-vu me submerge et je baisse les yeux pour me reconnecter à la réalité.

\- Whisky.  
Je relève la tête et il m'adresse un sourire en coin lui donnant un côté charmeur qui me rend tout chose.  
\- Je vous apporte ça.  
Je m'éclipse un instant et reviens lui servir son verre, sa main effleure la mienne lorsqu'il vient l'attraper et je sens une vague de chaleur parcourir mon bas ventre.  
\- Vous avez un nom ? Demande-t-il calmement en sirotant son verre.  
\- Naruto.  
\- Eh bien bonsoir Naruto, je suis Sai. Je suis en ville pour affaire, et je séjourne dans l'hôtel en face. Cela vous direz de me rejoindre après votre service ?  
La proposition plus que directe de cet homme me fait monter le rouge aux joues.  
\- Eh bien.. euh... j'en sais rien... Balbutiais-je.  
\- Demandez la chambre 23, je vous attendrai.

Il but son verre d'une traite, déposa un billet sur le comptoir et me sourit avant de repartir comme il était arrivé.  
Je restais là, bouche bée devant ses avances. Jamais un homme ne m'avait fait du rentre-dedans aussi ouvertement sans savoir si oui ou non j'étais réceptif. Kiba s'arrêta près de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule.

\- Ça va mon pote ? S'inquiéta-t-il.  
\- Oui, oui, ça va. Répondis-je ailleurs en reprenant mon torchon pour continuer la vaisselle.

 _1h50._

Debout devant l'hôtel, immobile, je restais regarder les portes en me demandant si je devais les passer ou non. Je ne connaissais pas ce type, il était peut être un dangereux criminel en fuite, un agent secret du FBI ou bien un tueur à gage... Ou simplement un type étrange qui m'avait fait tourné la tête en à peine cinq minutes. Décidément les beaux bruns me rendaient fou ! Je décide d'entrer, le cœur battant à tout rompre, je demande la chambre au réceptionniste qui m'informe qu'il a été prévenu de ma visite. Je monte les escaliers et longe le couloir en me demandant si ce n'est pas une bêtise et m'arrête devant la porte. _23._ Je respire un grand coup et m'apprête à frapper quand la porte s'ouvre sur Sai qui me sourit malicieusement.

\- Bonsoir Naruto, entre je t'en prie.  
J'hésite, puis passe la porte, mes yeux détaillant la chambre luxueuse de cet homme mystérieux. Mon regard s'arrête sur la table de chevet où un 9mm est posé. Je recule d'un pas et me retrouve contre son torse. Je me retourne vivement. Je le savais, c'est un criminel en...  
\- Calme toi, je suis inspecteur de police. Regarde. Dit-il en sortant son porte-feuille et me montrant sa plaque.  
Je déglutis difficilement, que je suis con.  
\- Désolé, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire aborder au bar et encore moins de venir rejoindre un homme que je connais à peine, dans sa chambre d'hôtel...  
\- Je le comprends, et tu es courageux. J'aime ton audace.  
Il s'approche de moi et je recule au fur et à mesure jusqu'à toucher un mur. Merde.  
\- Je n'ai pas non plus l'habitude d'inviter un homme dans ma chambre, et encore moins de le forcer à quoi que se soit.  
Son corps n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, je sens son souffle sur mon nez. Il est un peu plus grand que moi mais je suis plus imposant, et décide de prendre le dessus. Se retrouvant coincé entre moi et le mur, je passe une jambe entre les sienne et rapproche ma bouche de la sienne.  
\- J'ai l'air si innocent ?

Je prends un air provocant et me rapproche pour que ma cuisse appuie sur son entre-jambe qui commence à réagir. Un accro dans sa respiration me fait onduler lentement du bassin. Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose, mais je préfère dominer qu'être dominer, du moins pour le moment. Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et je me penche pour l'embrasser. Le baiser est doux et passionnel, puis il ouvre la bouche, me laissant dominer le baiser. Ma langue vient caresser la sienne avec une lenteur calculée, un gémissement se fait entendre et le baiser devient plus intense, nos mains se font plus désireuse, et nos corps se pressent dans un désir partagé. Je le déshabille entièrement et commence à caresser son dos, descendant dans le creux de ses reins, griffant la chair tendre puis j'attrape ses fesses et les palpes avec douceur. Ma bouche parcoure son cou, léchant et mordillant sa peau douce. J'essaye de reproduire ce que j'ai pu voir dans les quelques films que j'ai regardé par curiosité. J'entends sa respiration saccadée et sa virilité se dresse progressivement, visiblement, je me suis bien renseigné. Je retire mon veston, ma chemise, et ses mains viennent flatter mes pectoraux, un accro dans ma respiration lui indique la sensibilité de mes tétons, il me sourit délicieusement et se penche pour en sucer un, titillant l'autre entre son index et son pouce. Je laisse échapper un soupir de plaisir, même si j'imagine que c'est un autre homme qui me donne ce plaisir, que ce sont d'autres mains qui me caressent. Je chasse cette pensée quand je le voit descendre avec sa langue sur mes abdominaux qu'il redessine doucement tout en délassant ma ceinture. Il se met à genoux devant moi tout en baissant mon pantalon ainsi que mon boxer et je le vois déglutir devant mon sexe tendu. Ses mains remonte sur mes cuisses me provocant des frissons d'impatience. Attrapant mon membre d'une main, lui infligeant un rythme de pompe régulier, il passe alors sa langue sur mon gland en me regardant. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et l'incite à me prendre en bouche, ce qu'il fait avec envie et m'arrache un grognement rauque. Le plaisir intense me fait bouger les hanches, et il se met à sucer de plus en plus fort. Je l'arrête avant de venir et me penche sur lui pour le relever et le porter dans mes bras. Je l'embrasse sauvagement, ses jambes viennent s'enrouler autour de ma taille et je le plaque contre le mur. Une de mes mains vient caresser son entrée avec douceur pendant que l'autre impose un va-et-vient lent sur son membre pour le distraire. Imitant les acteurs dans les films que j'ai regardé, je passe un premier doigt qui entre facilement, le deuxième résiste un peu alors je plonge ma tête dans son cou et mord sauvagement la base lui arrachant un cri de surprise mélangé au plaisir, un deuxième doigt passe et je commence à bouger légèrement mes doigts en lui, les enfonçant progressivement. Soudain il se cambre en gémissant et je sais que j'ai atteint un point très sensible. Je passe un troisième doigt et commence un mouvement de va-et-vient en lui, touchant ce point à chaque fois.

\- Hmmmm... Viens Naruto...

Je ne me fais pas prier et l'embrasse en retirant mes doigts doucement. Je place mon sexe devant son entré, je le sens frissonner et mon membre se fraye un chemin en lui, son visage se crispe alors je reprends son sexe en main pour le détendre. Je m'enfonce jusqu'à la garde et lui laisse le temps de s'habituer, mais il lui en faut peu pour se mettre à remuer des hanches. J'attrape ses fesses et commence avec de lents aller-retour, cherchant à nouveau ce point si sensible en lui.

\- Oh là, oh oui ! Vas y !

J'accélère en le pilonnant, ses mains dans mon dos griffe mes épaules et je gémis silencieusement alors que Sai cri son plaisir. Je donne de grands coups de butoir et soudain il se déverse sur nos torses, resserrant son anneau de chair autour de mon sexe, après un grand coup, je me déverse en lui et m'appuie lourdement sur lui, le bloquant contre le mur. À l'instant où j'avais jouis, le visage de Sasuke était apparut devant mes yeux, et je soupirais en me trouvant ridicule.  
Après un instant, Sai commence à embrasser les épaules qu'il a martyrisé et je relève la tête en souriant. Il me rend mon sourire et je sors de son corps, et le déposant au sol.

\- Je ne pensais pas aimer autant ça, avouais-je timidement.  
\- C'était ta première fois avec un homme ? S'étonne-t-il en faisant de gros yeux.  
J'hoche la tête positivement et lui se passe une main dans les cheveux toujours sous le choc de ma révélation.  
\- Une douche ? Propose-t-il en me tendant la main.  
\- Volontiers. Répondis-je en l'attrapant.  
\- Je vais t'apprendre deux-trois choses qui devrait te servir plus tard, même si tu as l'air d'être né pour ça.

Je rougis sous l'allusion et nous sommes entré dans la salle de bain. Nous avons recommencé sous la douche puis plus tard dans le lit, j'étais épuisé et je me suis endormi dans les bras de cet inconnu.

 _Jeudi 24 Août, 12h02._

J'ouvre en œil alors que j'entends une sonnerie, je m'étire longuement mais je me rends compte que je suis seul. On verra ça plus tard, où est mon portable ? Je rampe jusqu'à mon pantalon et sors l'objet, il se remet à sonner et je réponds sans même regarder qui c'est.

\- _Allô ?  
\- Bonjour, je voulais savoir si tu rentrais mangé ?  
\- Sasuke ?  
\- Bah oui baka ! Qui veux-tu que ça soit ?  
\- On n'insulte pas ces aînés enfoiré !  
\- Tu as seulement trois ans de plus que moi !  
\- Je suis quand même ton aîné.  
\- Bon tu viens manger ou pas ?  
\- Quelle heure est-il ?  
\- 12h.  
\- J'arrive dans vingt minutes._

 _12H25._

\- Bonjour ! Cri-je en rentrant dans l'appartement.  
Sasuke m'observe de la tête au pied puis baisse les yeux en haussant les sourcils.  
\- Salut.  
\- Qu'est que t'as à faire cette tête ?  
\- Je vois que tu as passé une nuit très... sauvage, dit-il en effleurant mon épaule dénudé.  
Le contact me fait frissonner mais je regarde mon épaule et m'aperçois que de grandes griffures ornent celle-ci.  
\- C'était assez agréable, oui.

Serait-ce de la jalousie que je perçois ? Je souris à l'idée qu'il soit jaloux de ma folle nuit et cherche à le taquiner mais il se mure dans son silence et nous mangeons simplement, moi l'observant et lui regardant la télé. Après le repas, il repart dans sa chambre et je fais la vaisselle en regardant mon manga. Mon portable m'indique que j'ai un message, je m'essuie les mains et le lis :

 _ **Numéro inconnu**_ _: Salut Naruto, je travaillais ce matin et je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, si tu veux on peut aller se boire un café après ma journée de boulot ? Sai.  
_ _ **Naruto**_ _: Pourquoi pas, passe chez moi si tu veux.  
_ _ **Sai**_ _: Envoie moi l'adresse, je passerai vers 16h30._

Je souris, et lui envoie mon adresse. Il faut peut être que je prévienne Sasuke. Je me poste devant sa porte et frappe deux fois, une voix me répond d'entrer et j'ouvre la porte. Voyant sa chambre pour la première fois depuis qu'il a emménagé mais rien n'a changé dans la décoration, pas de posters, ni de photo, sauf une sur le bureau où est posé son ordinateur mais je suis trop loin pour distinguer les visages. Il me regarde, des lunettes sur le nez et un bouquin posé sur ses genoux. Je ne me peux m'empêcher de le trouver sexy comme ça.

\- Tu voulais ?  
\- J'ai un ami qui va passer vers 16h.  
\- Tu es entrain de me demander de quitter l'appartement ?  
\- Non, fais comme tu en as envie, je te préviens simplement.  
\- Je n'ai rien à faire aujourd'hui.  
\- D'accord.

 _16H23._

J'ouvre à Sai, il me sourit et passe sa main derrière ma nuque pour m'attirer contre lui et m'embrasser doucement.

\- Désolé pour ce matin...  
\- Pas de soucis, je suis content que tu m'es recontacté.  
Je le laisse entrer et l'invite à s'asseoir au salon.  
\- Je voulais te parler d'une chose... cette nuit tu as prononcé le prénom de Sasuke...  
Mes joues se mettent à rougir violemment et je baisse les yeux en triturant mes doigts. Il pose sa main sur les miennes et me sourit tendrement.  
\- Tu sais, je n'habite à deux heures d'ici mais je viens de temps en temps dans les parages, notre relation peut simplement être... épisodique ? J'ai moi même quelqu'un en tête.  
Soulagé d'entendre ces paroles, je lui souris et accepte sa proposition.  
\- Un café ? Proposais-je.  
\- Avec plaisir.

Dans la cuisine, alors que je remplis nos tasses, je sens deux mains passer sous mon débardeur et caresser mon ventre, je me mords la lèvre et repose la cafetière. Je me retourne et commence à l'embrasser avec ardeur, ayant très envie de lui, ou plutôt d'assouvir un besoin imminent. Je le soulève pour l'asseoir sur le plan de travail et commence à caresser son torse, c'est le moment que choisi Sasuke pour sortir de sa chambre, j'arrête tout mouvement alors qu'il se dirige vers la sortie, non sans lancer un regard noir à mon invité.

\- Je sors, comme ça vous pourrez être tranquilles.  
Et il claque la porte alors que je soupire en posant mes deux mains sur le plan de travail.  
\- C'est...  
\- Sasuke.  
\- Ah...

Sai passe ses bras sur mes épaules et je relève la tête, alors qu'il m'embrasse à nouveau, mes pensées sont tournées vers un autre brun. Je lui fais l'amour sans prendre plus de plaisir que ça, et il s'en va, me laissant dans l'incompréhension la plus total.

 _ **Naruto**_ _: Besoin de ma meilleure amie...  
_ _ **Sakura**_ _: Présente.  
_ _ **Naruto**_ _: Je peux passer chez vous ?  
_ _ **Sakura**_ _: Pose pas la question et viens idiot !_

17h20.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Naru ? Me demande Sakura alors que je m'assoie dans un fauteuil.  
\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.  
\- Ah oui ? Comment il s'appelle ? S'enthousiasme-t-elle.  
\- Sai.  
\- Raconte moi tout.  
Et c'est ce que je fis, de l'arrivé de Sai au bar jusqu'au moment où Sasuke est sortit de sa chambre.  
\- Et alors ? Comment il a réagi ?  
\- Je sais pas trop, il a lancé un regard noir à Sai et il est sortit en claquant la porte.  
\- Ah...  
\- Je ne sais pu quoi penser, j'avais abandonné l'idée mais à chaque fois il fait quelque chose qui me laisse penser qu'il s'intéresse à moi...  
\- Tu l'aimes ?  
\- Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire cela pour l'instant... Mais s'il ne veut jamais de moi ?  
\- Que tu es impatient Naru ! Fais le premier pas si tu penses qu'il est attirait par toi, au pire tu n'as rien à perdre.  
\- Oh si, j'ai tout a perdre s'il s'en va... Et puis je ne sais même pas si ça pourrait marcher entre nous...  
\- Positive ! Tu peux aussi avoir tout à gagner.

 _ **Deux semaines plus tard...**_

 _Dimanche 3 Septembre, 20h30.  
_  
Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que Sasuke nous avait surprit dans la cuisine, celui-ci ne me parlait pu, impossible de mettre en application les conseils de Sakura et de faire le premier pas car chaque fois que j'essayais quelque chose, il faisait l'indifférent.

Après avoir mangé ensemble, comme chaque soir, je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre, me déshabille, restant seulement en boxer. Je prends un livre et m'installe sur mon lit. Mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur les lignes qui défilent sous mes yeux et quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je pose mon livre sur mon ventre et lui dit d'entrer, Sasuke se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte la tête baissait en évitant soigneusement de me regarder.

\- Ça te dis un film ?  
\- Non, réponds-je froidement en reprenant mon livre.  
\- Ok.  
Il pousse un long soupire et ferme la porte. Je balance mon livre sur mon lit et enfile un short puis un tee-shirt. Sasuke repars vers le salon mais se retourne dès que j'ouvre la porte.  
\- C'est quoi ton film ?  
Un coin de sa bouche se relève et je lui rends son sourire.

Il a choisi un film d'horreur parmi ma nombreuse collection et c'est mon préféré. Je crois que même s'il essayait de cacher sa peur, il n'y serait pas arrivé. Je ris à chacun de ses soubresauts et il me donne des tapes dans l'épaule. Il s'est endormit avant la fin, et sa tête repose à présent sur mon épaule. Je ne bouge pas mais le film vient de se terminer. Une odeur de menthe fraîche et de réglisse émane de sa chevelure et je réprime un frisson lorsqu'il s'installe plus confortablement sur moi, passant un bras autour de ma taille et me serre contre lui. Si je ne le réveille pas, je vais avoir une attaque. Je glisse ma main sur sa joue, sa peau est douce comme de la soie. Il bouge légèrement et raffermi sa prise sur mon tee-shirt. Il paraît si tranquille quand il dort...

\- Sas'ke, vas te coucher, tu commence les cours demain...  
\- Non, murmure-t-il.  
Mon cœur loupe un battement, était-il réveillait ou parle-t-il dans son sommeil ?  
\- Tu dors ?  
\- Oui.

Je souris et ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, je m'allonge en l'entraînant avec moi. Il s'installe aisément, la tête sur mon ventre, serrant mon tee-shirt dans sa main. Je cale un coussin sous ma tête et tente de me détendre mais son souffle sur mon bas ventre me donne provoque une chaleur étrange que je tente de réprimer en serrant la mâchoire, espérant qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas qu'il me fait de l'effet, beaucoup d'effet... Ne sachant pas où mettre mes mains, je les passe au dessus de ma tête et tente de m'endormir. Mais impossible, je reste éveiller les trois-quart de la nuit en réfléchissant au pourquoi cet homme si froid dort à présent sur mon ventre. Sur ces pensée, Morphée vient me chercher et je m'endors paisiblement.

* * *

 **REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :** _(J'écrirai les réponses aux reviews anonymes toujours ici, merci à vous de me laisser des commentaires même si vous n'êtes pas inscrits)_

 **Guest :** _Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise et j'espère que cette suite t'auras plu également. :)_  
 **Trista :** _Je te remercie, ah je suis contente que cela te plaise, j'aime beaucoup faire du fier Sasuke un petit être fragile (enfin pas trop non plus) ! J'espère que la suite t'auras plu :)_

* * *

 _ **Huhuhuhuhu, mon tout premier lemon, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez, un peu trop détaillé ? Pas assez ? Déçu ? Ou pas ?  
Je veux tout savoir, car moi j'ai prit un malin plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, je trouve ça drôle qu'au début du chapitre Naruto abandonne et qu'à la fin, l'espoir revienne :D !**_

 **REVIEWWWWW !**


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Salut salut tout le monde ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps pour écrire cette suite, mais j'avais le petit syndrome de la page blanche.. Enfin bref, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bisous bisous !**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5_**

 _Lundi 4 Septembre, 6h30.  
_  
Une sonnerie retentit et je m'étire en sentant un poids sur mon ventre, j'ouvre les yeux. Sasuke dort encore paisiblement, il est entre mes jambes et mon tee-shirt est relevé jusqu'à mes pectoraux. Ses deux mains de pars et d'autre de ma taille, me tenant fermement comme pour ne pas me laissé partir. Mais le matin, mes envies de la veille reviennent et je me sens soudain tout drôle, je le secoue un peu et il ouvre les yeux puis se relève comme si il avait vu un fantôme. Il baisse les yeux sur mon entre-jambe et je me lève rapidement, courant jusqu'à la salle de bain pour m'y enfermer. Eh merde, pourquoi tout les matins t'es obligé de me faire ça, me chuchotais-je à moi même en regardant mon short. J'entre dans la douche pour me soulager, malheureusement ce n'est que son visage qui apparaît. Des milliers de questions tournent dans ma tête : C'était quoi cette nuit ? Était-il endormi ou voulait-il réellement dormir avec moi ?  
Je sors de la salle de bain, il est là à me regarder, buvant son café.

\- Bonjour, lance-je un peu gêné de ce qu'il avait vu.  
Je me gratte l'arrière de tête en souriant comme un gosse.  
\- Hn. Grogne-t-il avant de poser son café sur le bar et d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

Ok c'est noté, il est pas du matin. Je m'habille simplement d'un jean et d'une chemise bleu ciel. Je passe mes doigts dans mes cheveux et vais prendre un café. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la journée est belle aujourd'hui et je ne cesse de sourire. Sasuke sort enfin de la salle d'eau, moulé dans un jean noir, sa veste en cuir lui donne un air de mauvais garçon et son tee-shirt gris rappelle la froideur dont il fait preuve au quotidien. Il passe devant moi sans me regarder et me lance un bref « salut » en sortant de l'appartement. Je ne sais pu quoi penser de son attitude, mais je ne m'avance pas trop par rapport à la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble.

 _15h14._

J'ai passé la journée à flemmarder devant la télé. Je me décide à aller voir Iruka pour boire un café.  
Quand j'arrive dans l'appartement, il m'attend dans son canapé, un doux parfum d'encens embaume l'appartement et je souris en le prenant dans mes bras.

\- Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Je dois dire que j'ai passé une bonne nuit et que je suis de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? M'inquiète-je.  
\- Ah bon ? Avec qui as-tu passé la nuit ? Demande-t-il intriguait.  
\- Tu feras sa connaissance bientôt. Alors ?  
\- Oh tu sais, mes maux de tête viennent et repars sans arrêt mais ça ne change pas de d'habitude.  
\- J'espère que ça va aller...  
\- J'ai appris à vivre avec depuis le temps. Alors c'est qui ?  
\- Mais quel impatient !  
\- Mon fils rencontre quelqu'un qui le rend heureux et je n'ai pas droit d'être impatient ?  
Je ris à sa réplique.  
\- Bon, et ce nouveau colocataire ? Demande-t-il sans savoir qu'il demande des informations sur la même personne.

Je lui raconte les liens qui se créent petit à petit mais pas celui de cette nuit, il n'est peut être pas mon géniteur mais il est tout comme. Il me raconte son travail, et le projet qu'on lui a demandé de réaliser. Iruka est une sorte d'architecte mais à cause d'un cancer qui l'oblige à rester chez lui, il travaille à son domicile. Je regarde le plan de son nouveau projet, un restaurant de ramen va ouvrir dans le quartier, je saute de joie en entendant cette nouvelle, moi qui raffole de ça !

 _16H48._

Je rentre chez moi, la porte est ouverte, Sasuke doit être rentré. Je le retrouve dans le salon avec un homme, penchés sur des cahiers. Ils cessent de parler, et je sens les yeux de Sasuke me détailler.

\- J'ai invité Suigetsu, on est dans la même classe.  
\- Pas de problème. Salut, je suis Naruto, son coloc. Souris-je à l'inconnu en lui tendant la main.  
\- Salut !  
Il sert ma main en me souriant. Il est tellement différent de Sasuke, les cheveux décoloré en blanc aussi raides que des baguettes et des yeux mauves, sûrement des lentilles. Il porte un pantalon treillis et un haut noir à manche courte.  
\- Bon courage les gars.  
\- Merci, répond Suigetsu en me souriant.  
Son sourire me fait un peu flipper avec ses dents limer en pointe. Sasuke a vraiment des amis étranges. Je pars dans ma chambre pour les laisser tranquille, mais depuis le couloir je les entends parler.  
\- Il a l'air cool, dit Suigetsu.  
\- Hn.  
\- Et il est mignon.  
Cette réplique me fit sourire.  
\- Ok ok, j'ai rien dit, reprend son ami.  
Je ne voulait pas en entendre d'avantage et entre dans ma chambre.

18h35.

Je coiffe rapidement mes cheveux, et enfile ma tenue pour le service de ce soir. En sortant, Sasuke est seul, penchait sur son cahier.

\- Ça bosse dur, me moque-je.  
\- Hn.  
\- Tu fais quoi comme étude en fait ? Demande-je intrigué par ses notes en m'asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé.  
\- Comptabilité et management.  
\- T'es une tête toi, ris-je en caressant énergiquement ses cheveux dans un geste affectueux, me rendant compte que je le dépasse presque d'une demi-tête.  
\- Je compte reprendre l'entreprise de mon père.  
\- Laquelle ?  
Il ne répond pas et je comprends vite que ce n'est pas un sujet à aborder.  
\- Je commence plus tôt ce soir, tu te feras à mangé ?  
\- Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller, dit-il simplement en continuant d'écrire.  
Je ris devant son air impassible, ne rit-il jamais ? C'est ce qu'on va voir.  
\- Excusez moi monsieur, raille-je.  
\- Tu fais bien oui, renchérit-il avec un sourire en coin en me regardant cette fois.  
Je m'approche de lui l'air sévère.  
\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?  
Je le prends par la taille pour l'amener contre moi et le chatouiller, il rit doucement en se débattant et je le lâche. Je me relève en le décoiffant. Il a le sourire mais grogne en remettant ses cheveux en place.  
\- Vas bosser, tu me déranges !  
\- Oui monsieur, mais oublis pas que tu es chez moi mon ange. Lance-je en fermant la porte de l'appartement.

Le service est toujours plus calme le lundi soir, je suis en salle cette fois-ci. Les gens sont agréables, la bonne humeur règne et en plus de ça je travaille avec mon meilleur ami, Kiba.  
On va enfin en pause, et je lui raconte les derniers événements avec Sasuke, nos échanges, notre nuit ensemble.

\- Mais fonce !  
\- Non non, je veux prendre mon temps.  
\- Eh mon pote, réfléchis ! J'ai déjà dormi avec toi, est-ce que tu crois franchement que j'ai envie de poser ma tête sur ton ventre quand je dors ?  
\- Peut être, tu veux essayer ? Ris-je.  
\- Déconne pas, je suis pas gay.  
\- Peut être que c'est lui qui viendra tout seul.  
\- Jusqu'à ce qu'il te ramène une gazelle et là tu vas venir pleurer chez moi parce que tu auras trop attendu.  
\- Je suis même pas sûr qu'il aime les hommes ! Et puis peut être que je ne lui plais pas...  
\- D'un point de vue extérieure, je trouve qu'il est trop proche de toi pour être 100% hétéro, dit-il en repartant.  
Je m'allume une autre cigarette, perdu dans mes réflexions.

 _1H58._

J'ouvre la porte, pensant le retrouver dans la canapé mais ma joie s'envole lorsque les lumières sont éteintes et que personne ne se trouve dans le canapé. Je me débarrasse de ma veste, retire mes chaussures et allume la lumière du couloir. Je bois une bouteille d'eau et file dans ma chambre après avoir tout éteint. J'allume une petite lumière, me déshabille dans un geste mécanique, retirant mon boxer lorsque j'entends un bruit de draps froissé. Je me retourne vivement, Sasuke se trouve dans mon lit, et dort comme un bien-heureux. Je remets mon boxer et réfléchis. Ce mec va me faire devenir dingue ! Il fait chaud, il est couché sur le ventre en boxer, les muscles de son dos roulant sous les mouvements de ses bras qui serre mon oreiller. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, j'éteins la lumière et me faufile sous les draps, il bouge légèrement et sous l'éclat de la lune, ses yeux s'ouvrent. Deux onyx dans lesquels je me perds.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Murmurais-je en effleurant son épaule.  
Un frisson répond à ma caresse.  
\- J'avais froid, dit-il en lâchant mon oreiller pour venir poser sa tête sur mon torse.  
Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine mais je n'ose pas le touché alors j'écarte les bras pour éviter son contact mais il ne semble pas de cet avis et attrape mon bras pour le mettre dans son dos. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Pourquoi vouloir dormir avec moi ? Je ne comprends pu rien... La nuit c'est comme si je lui plaisais et le lendemain comme s'il me détestait. Je m'endormis sous mes réflexions.

 _Mardi 5 Septembre, 6h19.  
_  
Je sens quelque chose d'humide caresser mon cou mais je n'ouvre pas les yeux, sentant son odeur et son poids sur mon torse. L'humidité descends progressivement sur ma clavicule, mes pectoraux, mon téton et là s'en est trop pour moi, je lâche un gémissement et l'humidité s'en va. Je n'ose ouvrir les yeux pour affronter son regard mais je sens ses doigts se déplacer sur ma hanche, puis sur mon aine et l'humidité revient sur mon bout de chair. Je soupire d'aise et une sensation dans mon bas ventre me fait me tordre sous ses caresses. Mais une sonnerie retentit et tout s'arrête, Sasuke se lève pour aller éteindre mon bourreau et moi je me retourne pour plonger ma tête dans l'oreiller, sachant pertinemment que ma virilité s'est dressé, comme chaque matin. Mais cette fois-ci, pour des raisons différentes. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer doucement et je pousse un grand soupire. Ce mec est fou ! Me mettre dans un état pareil le matin, il veut mourir ? Je me lève à contre cœur et me dirige vers les toilettes, qu'une seule solution pour soulager ça...

Lorsque j'en sors, Sasuke me regarde du salon, laissant ses yeux me détailler franchement. Je lui souris, mais il semble avoir enfilé son masque impassible et ne me rend pas ce sourire. Je retourne me coucher, la fatigue m'assaille et je m'effondre dans mon lit.

 _Jeudi 7 Septembre, 16h56._

Quelques jours ont passé depuis cette nuit là, Sasuke était couché dans mon lit lorsque je rentrais du travail. C'était devenu une habitude, il s'allongeait à mes côtés et posait sa tête sur mon torse, et je le prenais dans mes bras. Mais jamais il n'eut recommencé ses caresses et je le regrettais. Sakura, Ino et Kiba me disaient de foncer, qu'il n'y avait pu de doute quant à son homosexualité, ou du moins pour son attirance pour moi. Cependant je restais septique, qu'est-ce qui me certifié qu'il n'allait pas s'enfuir après ça ? Jusqu'à présent je le laissais faire, ayant trop peur de faire un geste ou de dire une parole qui casserait ce lien que j'avais eu du mal à obtenir. Et puis peut être qu'il se cherchait tout simplement... Il ne montrait aucun signe d'affection ou de tendresse dans la journée mais le soir, il semblait si sensible, si fragile... Comme si la nuit il était lui même, ou bien était-ce le contraire ?

Mais tentant le tout pour le tout, je décide d'aller creuser un peu. J'attends dans mon canapé qu'il rentre des cours, ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire.

\- Salut, fit-il sans me regarder.  
Ça commence mal...  
\- Salut, ça a été ta journée ?  
\- Longue, répond-t-il en défaisant ses chaussures.  
Je me mords les lèvres, espérant qu'il va accepté ma proposition...  
\- Une petite partie de basket ?  
Il se relève et me regarde en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Pourquoi pas, après tout je n'ai pas grand chose à faire ce soir.  
Et il part dans sa chambre pour se changer, je fais de même.

 _17h20._

La partie a plutôt bien commencé, et heureusement pour moi, personne ne traîne dehors. On s'amuse à se faire quelques passes. Puis on décide de faire des lancers francs.  
Il se concentre pour tirer mais je passe derrière lui et glisse mes mains sur sa taille. Je le sens frémir sous le contact, puis il me regarde du coin de l'œil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je déconcentre mon adversaire, murmurais-je au creux de son oreille.

Mon souffle glisse dans son cou, et je vais mordiller la peau tentatrice. Un son retenu parvient à mes oreilles. Mais il se reprend et lance la ballon qui atterrit dans le panier. Il se se retourne vers moi et je le regarde avec stupéfaction.

\- Il fallait le dire plutôt que ce genre de chose te rendait meilleur, le taquine-je.  
\- Voyons si toi ça te réussi, sourit-il malicieusement en allant récupérer le ballon pour me le lancer.

Je me place sur la ligne et me prépare à lancer mais deux mains viennent se faufiler sous mon tee-shirt, caressant mes abdos, puis remontant jusqu'à mes tétons. Je me mords la lèvre inférieur et ferme les yeux pour apprécier la caresse pour ensuite les ouvrir et lancer la balle qui loupe la cible. Les mains disparaissent et Sasuke passe devant moi pour aller récupérer la balle, souriant d'un air fier. Je m'approche de lui et le colle contre le mur adjacent. Dans ses yeux dansent une lueur de peur et d'excitation. Je lui souris avant de me pencher vers lui.

\- Naruto ?! Cri quelqu'un au loin.

Mais c'est déjà fini, Sasuke s'est faufilé et repart vers l'appartement. Je tape mon poing contre le mur et me retourne vers la personne que je vais bientôt tuer. Shikamaru se retourne sur Sasuke puis me regarde avec un sourire en coin.

\- Belle prise, dit-il en me tapant dans la main.  
Je grogne pour la forme, je suis tout de même content de le voir.  
\- Ça l'aurait été si tu étais arrivé quelques minutes plus tard.  
\- Galère...  
\- Comme tu dis.  
Je regarde Sasuke partir en soupirant, j'y étais presque.  
\- On sort samedi soir, ça te dis de venir avec nous ? Kiba m'a dit que vous ne travaillez pas. Et comme ça tu pourras ramener ton pote et terminer ce que j'ai interrompu.  
\- Ouais pourquoi pas.

 _18h36._

Shika et moi avons discuté pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que je trouve l'excuse que je devais faire à manger pour rejoindre Sasuke. J'espérais qu'il allait accepter l'invitation de samedi soir. Je le retrouve assit au bar à boire une bouteille d'eau, sûrement perdu dans ses pensées car il ne m'entend pas arriver et sursaute légèrement quand je ferme la porte.

\- Désolé c'était Shikamaru. Mes potes vont boire un verre samedi soir, et ils m'ont demandé de venir avec toi si tu en as envie.  
Il semble réfléchir.  
\- Ils veulent rencontrer mon nouveau colocataire.

Il hausse un sourcil méfiant mais finit par accepter. Cette soirée promet d'être pleine de surprise.

* * *

 **REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

 **Trista :** Je _suis contente que cela t'ais plu, et j'espère te satisfaire encore ! Moi aussi j'aime rendre Sasu jaloux hihi ! A bientôt :)_

* * *

 ** _Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, moi je suis plutôt satisfaite, y'a du rapprochement dans l'air ? Huhuhuhu ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis !_**

 **REVIEEEEEEWWW ! *o***


End file.
